Daylight
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close. A Velsea songfic, inspiration: Daylight by Maroon 5. Rated T for safety.


**DAYLIGHTS (Vaughn x Chelsea)**

**A/N: Yes, this fic was inspired by the song Daylights-Maroon 5. I've wanted to write about this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Vaughn and Chelsea are both belong to its creators (either from Marvelous Entertainment or Natsume) The song, "Daylights" belongs to Maroon 5. I only own the plot.**

**AND I apologise if there's a similar story to this one, but I assure you that I have no intention on plagiarism.**

**EDIT (24/2/2015) SINCE ****catspats31 HAS BEEN SO NICE TO POINT OUT THAT I HAVE BROKEN SOME OF THE GUIDELINES, I MADE SOME SLIGHT ADJUSTMENTS TO THIS STORY. THANKS FOR ****catspats31 TO POINT THIS OUT FOR ME :DDD  
**

**DAYLIGHTSMAROON5VAUGHNXCHELSEA**

* * *

The inner alarm clock in mind woke him from his deep slumber. Eyes staring at the white ceiling above as it tried to adjust the dim lightning. The man lifted his right hand to wipe drowsiness from his amethyst orbs.

'Unbelievable...it moves too fast for my liking...'

He laid there, beneath the covers as he let the reality collected themselves. The senses finally came back to him and when an arm was draped on his chest. Almost immediately, he peered down only to see a bunch of messy chestnut brown hair.

"Chels..." he let out a whisper.

He brushed away some strands to get the full view of her sleeping face. Up close, he could see the detail conture of her face; her sun kissed complexion, thin eyebrows, and light brown eyelashes that were moving ever so slightly. The eyes that loved to see were closed, hiding the deep blue colour from the rest of the world. Her pale pink lips was slightly ajar, as warm breath came in and out from it. Due to that fact, it was dry—yet it was still kissable for him, not that he would admit it to her.

This was a morning ritual for him. Woke up, let the senses collecting themselves, then stared at the woman sleeping beside him. Everyday, he's reminded about how lucky he is to meet and even married a woman like her. The woman who, despite his lack social skills, want to keep him company. Who are willing to break pass all the barriers and see the real him. In return, he was even willing to make a little change on his social attitude, starting with trusting Denny and Mark to be his friends—later on, his best friends. It made Chelsea very happy to see her brother got along well with him and her happiness was like a virus to him; very contagious.

He tore his gaze from his beloved, and saw that the sky were lightening up. He dislike it when this happen, the part where he would leave her to wake up and find herself all alone. He always wished for somebody, anybody to slow the time down—but the wish was completely unheard. In the end, he would walked out the house with a pang of sadness.

With a heavy sigh, he carefully sat up and stepped down the bed. With utmost silence, he got ready to face another day in reality.

All his belongings were on the right place. He already clad in his usual, cowboy-themed attire. His backpack hung on his shoulders, his gleaming silver hair was covered by his faithful black Stetson hat. Yes, he was physically ready to step out the house and begin his day.

Yet emotionally...it was another story.

For the last time in this morn, he imprinted her beautiful features in mind. Softly caressing the silky locks, she often responded with incoherent mutters and mumbles; and those little gestures brought a loving smile in his face. Glancing at the glow-in-the-dark clock on the nightstand, he cursed at the time left for him. The boat only spared half an hour to load all the passengers and shipments after all.

With last stroke, he pecked her smooth forehead, "See you later, Chels."

Unconsciously, she smiled and uttered a word that made his heart soar to the heavens.

"...Vaughn..."

It was enough to give a motivation to the rest of his day. Smile a genuine one, he straighten himself and strode toward the front door. The crisp semi-autumn air blew passed his silver locks as he unclosed the door, giving the room a ventilation and fresh air for her to breath. Without glancing back, he stepped out the farm house and made his way to the pier under the morning star.

* * *

One hour later, the alarm clock buzzed through the room. Her hand waved around blindly, yet she successfully turned it off. Groggily, she wiped the last remnats of drowsiness from her eyes before the deep blue irises greeted the world around her. Looking to the side, her eyes dulled slightly at the empty side. But later, she noticed something yellow was tucked under the pillow.

She lifted the pillow only to find a folded note, which she took right away. She flipped it open and read the contents:

_Good morning, Chelsea. –Vaughn-_

A mere greeting on a written form, yet it was enough to lit up the sparks on her eyes and to turned the frown upside down.

For her, starting a day was never been better.


End file.
